Kyrr Havanna
Kyrr is a Happy-Go-Lucky fisherman, that wants to escape the town he's lived his whole life and explore the world. He has a passion for trying foods from different cultures. The island folk are simple and only have first names, but since it's common for people to have a first and last name in the world, Kyrr decided to take his home island as his last name. Safd.jpg Motochika.Chosokabe.(Sengoku.Basara).600.857578.jpg Motochika.Chosokabe.(Sengoku.Basara).600.1132383.jpg Motochika.Chosokabe.(Sengoku.Basara).600.1001727.jpg Motochika.Chosokabe.(Sengoku.Basara).600.1014322.jpg Appearance Kyrr is a tall man that wears a pretty light outfit that allows him to move easily. He is about 24 years old. He favors the color red in his clothing choices. His clothing is pretty tattered and old because he's pretty poor. He has recently acquired beige/sand colored leather armor from Azeera in Telmar. He wears this under his tattered black cloak and looks similar to a desert mercenary. Around his neck he wears monk's sacred beads that he got from defeating a powerful monk of Telmar. Personality Kyrr is a genuine happy-go-lucky kind of guy that has never left the island before. Because of this, he's pretty naive when it comes to worldly things, and doesn't know much about power and money. He LOVES to eat and gets super excited whenever he has food in front of him. He's excited for a chance to meet people from all over the world at the World Gathering Festival, and hopes to start his journey there. Kyrr is always happy to try new things and experience different cultures. Kyrr is on a journey to find the Crimsons and have them answer him for the tragedies at Dancing Lawn. He is unsure of their guilt, but he plans to find out the truth. Achievements Killed Giant Squid on Ferry Defeated a High Ranking Monk + Royal Guard in Telmar Ranked 9 in Telmar Sand Pits Bedded Rosa Defeated Raider Boss with Tho & Lahduk Defeated Kunimitsu at Royal Party Traits Path of the Sea 1 - One With The Tides: '''Kyrr's lifelong knowledge of the sea and it's inhabitants helps him on his journey. Having firsthand experience with most of what the sea has to offer makes him exceptionally useful. Kyrr gets +4 to rolls while maneuvering/swimming in water and using his knowledge of the sea to help himself in quests. Fighting Style Kyrr doesn't know much about fighting, but he has a ton of heart, especially when injustice is involved. He wields his trusty anchorblade, something he's been using for fishing his entire life. Although the weapon is clunky and slow, it strikes with powerful strength. The Ocean Lord - Pole Techniques Level 1: '''Tidal Smash: Kyrr grips his Anchor tightly and spins it, smashing enemies in his wake. : Normal Damage.+3 Hit Rate. 3 turn cooldown. Activation is Offensive Move. ' : '"The crashing of the Tides can be withstood by no one." Level 5: Ocean's Wrath: Kyrr channels his rage like the ocean, furthering his power with his Anchor. : Normal Damage.+2 Pole Skill for 3 turns. 4 turn cooldown. Activation takes Offensive Move. ' : '"The wrath of the Ocean is endless and ever steady." Level 10: Ebb & Flow: Kyrr echoes the movements of the sea and is unpredictable in his movement. This unpredictability allows him to attack with greater accuracy if he is successful. : +4 Dodge/Block Roll for 3 turns.If he successfully dodges during this time period, his attack for the turn has +4 Hit Rate. 4 turn cooldown. Activation takes Defensive Move. ' : '"He who is one with the Sea shall always remain invincible." Level 15:' Poseidon's Roar:' Kyrr spins his Anchor above his head and brings it crashing down with a powerful roar, one that resounds as if Poseiden himself had descended to the world. This roar empowers him in his fight. : Normal Damage. Kyrr gains +4 Hit for 4 turns. If he successfully hits his opponent, they are feared and have -4 to Hit Rate until the buff ends. 5 turn cooldown 'Activation takes Offensive Move. ' : "Only Poseidon's roar could bring fear to even the fearless" : The Drunken Hero - Unarmed Techniques :Level 1: Hazed Strike: '''Kyrr's drunken stupor makes it harder for him to dodge, but he quickly retaliates with an unpredictable strike. :::+6 Damage Taken if Hit, but +6 to Hit On Next Attack. Uses Defensive Activation.' :Level 5: '''Stumbling Haymaker:' Kyrr's stumbles around ruining his chances to dodge, but strikes his opponent so powerfully that their aim is reduced for a few turns. ::::'-10 Damage Dealt, if attack hits puts a -5 Hit on enemy for 3 turns. Uses Offensive Activation.' : General Techniques Wrath : Kyrr channels the weight of his large Anchor to deal extra damage when he scores successful blows. : For the next 3 turns, if Kyrr lands a hit he deals extra damage equal to 1.5x the difference between his total Hit Roll and their total Dodge/Block Roll. If he misses, he does half of this damage to himself. Fumbles do 1/2 his entire bonus hit in damage to himself. Critical just assumes their total roll was 1. Items and Equipment Category:Characters